


Til Death Do We Scream

by HarmonySong123



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Night Terrors, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25955653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarmonySong123/pseuds/HarmonySong123
Summary: Alastor: Getting married is such wacky none sense! In fact, I’d only get married in my dreams!Me: be careful what you wish for 😈
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Til Death Do We Scream

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not very good at writing descriptions, but I sincerely hope you all enjoy my first Archive story!!!!! Thank you for reading, let me know what you think if you don’t mind 🎶

Alastor was nervous as he looked at himself in the mirror. He had to admit, he liked the way the tux looked, even though his tail was visible, but he supposed it couldn’t be helped.

With a sigh he sat down on a nearby chair and waited, even though today was the day, he still couldn’t believe it was happening.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, Husker, the winged cat, entered the room. He had dressed up too, well, he put on a tie, that was it, but it was something!

“Hey, ya ready?” The cat demon asked, bottle of Booz in one hand. Yup, still Husker.

Alastor nodded, he was smiling, genuinely, his nerves were still beating on his, already butterfly ridden stomach, but with another sigh, he got up, and walked out the door.

Birds were singing, flowers were blooming, on days like this, demons like him would be burning in h**l, but for this one day, he wouldn’t worry about that.

He walked down the aisle and waited at the very end, next to Charlie who was giving her “I’m so absolutely happy for you right now!” Look

That’s when the music started, everyone rose, Alastor turned and saw the most beautiful creature walking down to greet him, they had a thick veil on, it went down to the floor, they had a red dress on with roses on the skirt, and long laced sleeves with fingerless gloves attached to them.

They sashayed down the walkway, Nifty throwing dead flower petals on the floor in front of them, and Cherri Bomb leading the blushing bride to the smiling husband to be.

They made it to Alastor, he smiled even bigger, then, grabbing a piece of the veil in each hand, he lifted it over their head, and looked directly into the eyes of-!

“Hiya sexy”

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” The Radio Demon screamed so loudly that glass shattered and the entire room rumbled at his bellow.

He heard footsteps and his door slamming open, hands grabbed his face and he was suddenly face to face with a very worried and concerned Charlie.

“Are you okay?! We heard you scream!!!!!” She asked frantically

Alastor looked at her for a moment, then looked down to see the book he’d been reading had dropped on the floor, picking it up he looked at the title, “wedding for the stupidly romantic f**kers”.

*ah... so that’s it.....* he thought to himself

“Al?” 

“I’m alright my dear, just had.... a bit of a nightmare...” he replied, sitting up in the chair he had just been sleeping in

“Oh..... what was the nightmare, do you wanna talk about it?” She asked, letting go of his face

“Pffffft! If the f**king radio demon himself got scared by a nightmare I don’t think I wanna hear about it” Angel Dust replied, he was leaning against the wall next to Alastor’s door, looking particularly perturbed at the dart board next to him that had his picture on it with several darts stuck on his head. He went over and pulled one of the darts out of his left eye, closing the same one instinctively 

Alastor chuckled then rose from his chair and walked over to the spider demon, taking the dart and placing it inside his drawer.

“I’m certain you’d be interested Angel, considering you were the reason I woke up.”

“Wait. It was about me?! What were we doin?” 

The radio demon got a small kick out of the excitement in the spider’s voice, he waited for a moment or two, then turned to Angel

“We were getting married.” 

“WHAT?!” 

“Yes I know.” Alastor replied, “incredibly terrifying.”

“EY! Plenty of demons would wanna marry me!” He argued

“Not me.”

Angel rolled his eyes and huffed, “so ya had a nightmare, and I say that lightly, about us gettin married, *thats* what scared you?” 

Alastor nodded, “yes indeedy”

“A**whole.”

The deer demon let out a chuckle at the disgruntled comment, then walked over to his bookshelf next to his reading chair, and put the book away.

“Well, I do believe it’s high time we get back to the hotel, enough of this wacky dream none sense” with that he walked out the door.

Angel and Charlie followed but split off to do what they needed to, Alastor was alone again, his thoughts drifted to the dream, seeing Angel Dust in that dress had been quite a shock, but.... not an unpleasant one....

In fact the more the radio demon thought about it, the more he liked the idea.

“Huh.....” he chuckled to himself, “it’s ridiculous! We would never match!”

*but....* he thought, *I supposed it wouldn’t be so bad*

He smiled to himself, then continued down the hall

The End


End file.
